<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peculiar Feelings by majorbitchwillgraham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794944">Peculiar Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorbitchwillgraham/pseuds/majorbitchwillgraham'>majorbitchwillgraham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King Arthur (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, cute gay knights, unaware of reciprocated feelings basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorbitchwillgraham/pseuds/majorbitchwillgraham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan and Galahad are unaware that their feelings are reciprocated, but it turns out well for them in the end :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galahad/Tristan (King Arthur 2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peculiar Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Galahad walked angrily away from the town's tavern, a big frown on his face and his fists clenched. Bors had made fun of him again and Lancelot had followed even more, it is not that he didn't like joking around or wasn't used to being surrounded by his drunk friends, it was mostly the subject that they had chosen to pick on him... underestimating him because of his age, again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But another thing fueled his frustration, perhaps something he wouldn't like to admit though. He didn't have time to see if all of them were present when he was being made fun of, but the thought of a specific someone witnessing all that had certainly started to bother him, much to his dislike. Tristan. Why did it matter if he saw all that?, he asked himself, as if he didn't know the answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was rushing past the stable when he heard:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Tsk! Hey."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Recognizing the voice made him stop in his tracks, he turned to his left and there was Tristan. So he hadn't been present, good. He was arranging his battle armor, and apparently sharpening his sword, sitting next to the entrance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hi," Galahad replied, trying not to be paralyzed by his fixed gaze.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I can see something's bothering you?" Tristan offered, now looking down at his sword again. He had noticed the younger man's face, and could admit he was worried about him. Showing it, was another thing.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, what do you think?" Galahad complained, "they were saying again 'if he was only a couple years older he wouldn't have been so scared yesterday'".</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tristan frowned at him, simpathetically, and a second later his features softened again. He became thoughtful, looking at his sword again working out an answer. Galahad blinked at this, a familiar feeling on his stomach, because he liked it... he liked when his face did that.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You know, a brave man is one who keeps going despite his fear. Maybe something they haven't noticed." Tristan then looked at him again, and Galahad had to remind himself to react because, he had just complimented him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well thank you," Galahad nodded, then managed a smile and couldn't resist saying what he said next, "You recognize bravery because you are brave yourself."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This took Tristan by surprise, he looked up quickly, then raised an eyebrow with a small smile, revealing a bit of shyness. Galahad continued smiling at this, but soon started to feel nervous, as Tristan kept doing nothing but stare at him, and the younger man was disconcerted at how he couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I wanted to relax and sit next to the fire for a while before going to sleep, do you want to come?" Tristan asked confidently. Gods yes, Galahad thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, alright" he said that instead, trying to keep a casual attitude. Tristan nodded at him and led the way as they began to walk together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah I suppose it won't be much fun going back while they are in that state, right?" Yes, this was definitely casual, Tristan thought to himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Much to Galahad's satisfaction, the place for the fire was outside town, making interruptions less likely, and the stars even brighter. They were both quiet as they sat down, Galahad didn't watch Tristan start up the fire, as he was lost in thought instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As much as he had wanted to deny his feelings for some time, the closer he was to Tristan, he noticed he cared less and less about hiding them. Here they were alone, like they had both secretly wanted for some time now. But what could be done about it? Tristan was content with the boy's presence finally close to him, although seeing the fire reflect on his thoughtful blue eyes filled his mind with countless possibilities, and ideas. And now they couldn't be ignored.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a moment Galahad looked around towards the town, worried that their friends would notice their absence and start looking for them. But this moment was so peaceful that it didn't allow many worries to stay. They both looked at the night sky and the beautiful stars above them, then noticed the two of them were doing it; Galahad caught Tristan's look, who smiled briefly at him. Wow, that was like the first time he smiled in the entire week. Galahad smiled back calmly, then sighed and looked down as worrying thoughts arrived again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"There are other things I'm not sure I'm so brave about"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What's that, boy?" Tristan was genuinely interested, but Galahad didn't know how to even begin. What could he say?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Tristan don't you ever get... peculiar feelings?" Like not wanting to ever get married. Not wanting marriage because that always meant, marrying a woman. This was a peculiar feeling indeed, in these times they were living. Who else could have these peculiar feelings?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Tristan fiddled with his hands. Of course he knew, but he didn't know that <em>was</em> what he was talking about.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Galahad let out a laugh partly in impatience and partly in frustration. Now this mattered, that Tristan could understand. Well, even if he wasn't getting it, at least this feeling of trust between them was pleasant and new.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Screw it, he was going to go for it or he wasn't. Tristan had just smiled for him and called him brave some moments ago, things couldn't go that wrong?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Would it matter to you if I died in battle?" Galahad didn't even look at him when he asked it, it would have been distracting, but he also didn't see Tristan had made a brand new expression just for him again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Everyone would be deeply affected by seeing such a talented man die at this young age.."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Would it matter to YOU, regardless of what age I was?..." Galahad pointed out almost exasperatedly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tristan was invaded by a profound silence, seconds passed and he seemed to be perplexed, looking at the fire as if he had just been paralized. Gods, what was he thinking. Galahad looked away. Why had he even asked. Now he had to apologize to the older man and pretty much beg him not to tell the other knights about this-- but as Galahad turned to look at him his heart nearly skipped a beat as he found Tristan now closer, their knees almost touching, and his face already turned towards him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dear boy, it would." Tristan said, as he looked at him earnestly, cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Galahad gasped when he felt the other man's lips on his, but to his surprise soon a different feeling started to invade him, a mixture of relief, happiness and strenght that filled him with confidence and incited him to be playful, and not anymore grumpy when facing any difficulty life threw at him. This felt very much like what Arthur had told him about that other day, "the glory after a won battle", something that in fact, had nothing to do with the previous day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Galahad melted into the kiss and ran his hand along that hair he had wanted to touch so many times. He also never thought the feeling of another man's beard would feel so good. This might have been his imagination, but Tristan felt so soft. He deserved something... good. Galahad slid his tongue into the other man's mouth, and couldn't believe it when he shuddered, tensed and pulled away a little almost instinctively. Galahad laughed breathlessly and quietly, their foreheads pressed against each other's.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Come on, you have cut open the guts of your countless enemies, but can't even kiss a boy properly?" He giggled, and could almost feel Tristan turning red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Fine."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tristan returned the kiss with equal passion, making the younger man moan softly. He slid a hand into his chest through his loose shirt, with the absolute intention to make Galahad shudder as well, and succeding at it. Galahad's hands now grabbed at Tristan's hair. Then the older man's hand left Galahad's chest to caress along his exposed leg, and Tristan had to pull away a little again, an obligatory pause marvelling at his young beauty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You feel so good," Tristan sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So do you," Galahad whispered to him, eager for whatever was coming next, one of his hands now holding onto Tristan's side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tristan kissed him again, and Galahad let him push them down against the grass. There wasn't a trace of his past concerns, and even future concerns didn't threaten him as much anymore, all that mattered was the warmth of their bodies close together. Galahad smiled in bliss as he felt Tristan kissing his neck, excited about the new life they had chosen and awaited them.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know being gay in the Middle Ages was never supposed to be easy, but in this fantasy of mine I like to think that they would cut in half anyone who messed with them, and so would Arthur lol. Arthur is a great ally and I imagine him wearing rainbows and awkwardly supporting them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>